Not Alone Anymore
by maltesegirl50
Summary: The Doctor and Ruth Jones, Ianto's twin sister land in Cardiff. An encounter with a weevil makes them stay longer on Earth. The Doctor's life changes as he touches something he shouldn't have. Detailed summary inside. Eventual Jack/OC, with Tosh/Ianto


**Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Ruth Jones, Ianto's twin sister, land in Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS, but they after a nasty encounter with a weevil Ruth got hurt so they remained on Earth until she healed. All was going well until the Doctor went to retrieve an alien artifact and decided to know what it did. After a few weeks the Doctor begins vomiting and Ruth, who's also a doctor, discovers that the alien artifact did something to the Doctor. Eventually a Jack/OC. Pairings: Ianto/Tosh and eventual Jack/OC. Crossover with DW**

The rift alarms blared through the Hub. Jack moved swiftly next to Tosh asking, "OK Tosh, what has just interrupted out quite day?" "Well we have trouble Jack. Big Trouble. There's alien life-form in this warehouse but no Rift energy whatsoever. Not even a small spike. I don't know how it got here but I'm really scared because we could have an invasion on our hands." Tosh rambled. "OK people, you heard our genius. Be ready for everything," Jack said as they made their way to the SUV. Owen immediately took his place in front of the wheel. When everyone settled Jack ordered, "OK Tosh run a scan on the building to show how many aliens there are." "Already doing it, Jack," Ianto's voice rang. "I knew there was a reason why I hired you." Jack said laughing at the Welshman. Tosh inched closer to her boyfriend to see what he was doing.

Jack and Ianto had tried to date when Jack returned but both men found that it wouldn't work so they called it off. Now Ianto and Tosh were dating and Jack couldn't be happier for them because they suited each other perfectly, each got the other one out of their shells and Ianto helped Tosh get over Owen.

"Well we have trouble. I think..." Ianto said. "Wha-?"Jack began but Ianto cut him off. "Give me a chance to explain! Well there's only one alien. No trouble there. But there's a human in there. And the person is really close to the alien. So we have to be careful." At that moment Owen pulled up at the warehouse. The team got out of the SUV, loaded their guns and Jack said, "OK team. Be careful. Don't forget that there's a civilian in there. OK so when we find them: Tosh, Gwen you two get the civilian out of here. Owen, Ianto and me will bring in the alien. Try to take it in alive, people. If it's too dangerous shoot to kill." The team murmured in agreement.

After a few minutes in the warehouse , which had three stories, Tosh said, "Jack, we're on the right track and if we stay here the alien will reach us 5-10 minutes because its heading straight at us. But it's odd. The alien seems to be chasing something while the civilian has given it a slip about two minutes ago. The civilian is headed east from here, and the alien has passed the turn that the civilian took. But it could defiantly see the person because all there is, is a long hallway." The team were on the second storey.

"That's odd," Gwen said. Right at that moment a man in long brown coat and in a suit reached them. "Who are you?" he asked. "WHAT?" Tosh yelled, "HE IS NOT REGISTERING ON THE SCAN, JACK!" "Oh please as if your machinery could detect me," the man said offended. He looked over to Jack and smiled, "Ah Captain! So I take it that this lot must be Torchwood." Jack smiled, "Doctor!" He said and hugged the man in front of him. "OK everyone this is the Doctor. Doctor this is Toshiko Sato-" "Yes I know Jack. Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and Doctor Owen Harper," the Doctor said pointing to every person as he said their name. "Finally someone who addresses me as they should," Owen said. The Doctor smiled at him and Jack said, "So Doctor did you bring the alien that we tracked here?" "Now Jack, when you say brought here. It was an accident. Well he was following me and my friend and the TARDIS apparently needed fuel so she landed here instead of where I wanted her to land. I have been chasing, and running away from, this bloody alien for the past three hours." "How come we've only just spotted it?" Tosh asked, annoyed that her system failed her. "Part of his charm. Remaing undetected. But its a good thing that you lot detected it. It means that he's getting tired so he had to drop some energy in order to continue chasing us." The Doctor explained to the annoyed woman. "I don't see your companion, Doc." Jack said. "Oh, she didn't run away from him if that's what you thought. For God's sake don't say anything like that in front of her. She'll kill you. Anyway she had this brilliant idea, which I don't know what it is. She ordered me to keep running because its me he wants most 'so it would keep him of her track." The Doctor explained to the immortal captain. "You honestly let someone boss you around?" "She's viscous. And usually she's always right." The Doctor smiled fondly at the thought of his companion.

Right at that moment the alien reached them. It looked just like a human, but it was paler, had huge red eyes and fangs that reached to his chin. "That, team Torchwood is a vampire. Nasty buggers." The Doctor said as along with the others took a step back. "Doccctorrrr. Nowwhere tooo rrrunnnn. I can havee my revengeee at lasssttt," It hissed, "thenn I willl feed on thessse humansssss and chasse yourrr prettyyy frienddd. I will make herrrr my queen." "Oh you just signed your death contract," the Doctor said cheerily. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy and the vampire moved closer.

The vampire raised his hands and ropes shot out of his hands, along with black slime. The Doctor was tied and stuck to the floor. "Nowwhere to rrrunnn," the vampire taunted. Suddenly a person dropped out of the ceiling and said, "Did he really say queen?" The woman tucked the gun into her leather coat and hit the vampire with a wooden stick. The vampire and the brownish haired woman soon began fighting. Jack ran to the Doctor and helped him get free. When he managed to they looked at the Doctor's companion as she picked up the stick. "Honestlyyy do you thinkk that you coulddd beat meeee with a woodennn stickkk," the vampire hissed at her. The woman smirked and broke the stick on her knee. "Not so confident now are you, teeth boy?" she said as she held the now pointy sticks in her hands. She threw one at him, which went straight into his heart. The vampire fell down onto his knees as black blood began pouring out. "That was because you've been chasing us and you nearly killed us. And this," she said throwing the other stick which went trough the stomach, "is for thinking that I'm just a prize."

The vampire died and the floor was covered with black blood. The woman turned and ran to the Doctor, "Are you ok?" she asked as wiped her jeans. "Wooden stick? Are you serious?" "I didn't see you come up with anything genius, Doc. But it took care of everything didn't it?" She said, her Welsh accent mixed with a hint of English accent. "Yeah. Anyway Ruth this is team Torchwood Cardiff. Torchwood this is Ruth Jones." The Doctor introduced as he rubbed his wrists. Ruth took a quick look at the team and her eyes fell onto one stunned Welshman. She looked at Ianto and said, "Hello brother."

**A/N: So this is my first published story. Pls review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
